


I Don't Want to Talk About It

by DillieBar



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Sexual Tension, TLOU, TLOU2, Tension, The Last of Us - Freeform, dina and ellie, dina x ellie, ellie and dina, ellie x dina, the last of us 2, the last of us ii, tlouII, tloup2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillieBar/pseuds/DillieBar
Summary: Months after their first kiss, Ellie and Dina still haven't talked about it. Eventually the tension rises, and eventually, something has to break.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	I Don't Want to Talk About It

A month into summer and Ellie was already done with partying, drinking, and pretty much the entire scene of teenagers making bad decisions. While she would be inside reading one of her beloved comics or just outside of Jackson hunting with nothing but her bow at her side, everyone else her age would probably be out somewhere hooking up or getting wasted. But despite her differences, everyone still had the responsibility of going out on patrol once in a while, and today was her turn to go on a two-day patrol with Dina.

For Ellie it was a relief. The two of them were almost polar opposites when it came to social interaction, and if she had to show up to yet another one of those parties Dina dragged her to only to end up walking home alone again, she would probably feed herself to a clicker.

Seemingly for Dina, however, the patrol wasn’t on her mind at all.

“I  _ swear _ Jesse just set this up so we couldn’t go to the bonfire tonight.”

Ellie remained silent as the two of them tracked along on their horses, Dina going on and on about her jealous ex-boyfriend and how out-to-get-her he was. The taller girl couldn’t help but notice the little tinge of  _ something  _ in her chest at the way her friend was talking about him. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn’t be.

“I mean really, you’ve noticed it too, right?”

She continued to stare off into space, caught in her thoughts until the sudden silence made Ellie realize that Dina was awaiting an answer.

“Oh. I dunno,” she shrugged, “we haven’t been out in a while, and there’s a party pretty much every night. We’d have to miss something at some point.”

Dina hummed in agreement.

After their first kiss at the dance a few months before, neither of them really brought it up, except the one time when Dina practically forced Ellie to rate it on a scale from 1-10, which only resulted in her sarcastic response of “three”. 

Sometimes she could feel the tension between them, but whether it was a good or bad tension was yet to be determined. Ellie was never too good at reading the mood when it came to flirting, and putting off the conversation only seemed to make the tension become thicker and thicker until she almost felt that they were pushing each other apart like the same ends of different magnets.

She often questioned if it was all in her head, but the more Dina talked about Jesse, the more she was convinced that it wasn’t.

Eventually the two rolled up to their destination: a small rural town by the name of Wilson just a little bit west of Jackson. It was a quaint town, but the amount of farming equipment made it a popular spot to scavenge for spare parts and fuel, and despite its appearance, it actually held a few nice shops in the middle. Ellie and Dina had never been there before, but from what they’d heard they would probably come back with a decent amount of supplies.

They roamed down the main road for a bit, keeping an eye out for any major gold-mines.

“Everything actually looks pretty looted.” Ellie commented, and it was true. From what was marked on the map, which was practically nothing, and what little was left of the bare machinery, there wasn’t really much that the two of them could take back to Jackson. At least, that’s what Ellie thought, anyway.

“Hey look! Over there.”

Ellie’s eyes followed Dina’s pointed finger over to what looked to be an old, grown-over antique store. Part of the roof was caved in, with cracks in the walls running up each side of the building. Sure enough, it wasn’t crossed out on the map, but Ellie wasn’t convinced. 

“That place looks like a death trap” she laughed.

“Oh come on, it doesn’t look that bad,” Dina soothed, “We’ll stick to the  _ non _ -caved in part, how about that?”   
  


Ellie shook her head, “Lead the way.”

The two tied up their horses to the bike rack outside and began to look for a way in, but alas, the front door was blocked off from the inside, and the back entrance was locked with a keypad, because of  _ course  _ it was. Breaking the glass windows wasn’t too good of an idea, either, considering the fact that they had no clue what kind of infected were in there, and they were already low on ammunition as it was.

Dina turned to the taller girl, “I think there might only be one way in.”

Ellie raised an eyebrow and contemplated for a minute before realizing what she meant.

“ _ No _ .” she stated firmly.

“But-”

“There’s no way that you can make me walk on top of that thing, all for some glorified alarm clocks and _maybe_ a teapot.”

“Come on, maybe there’s some cool comics in there.” Dina tempted.

“Dude.”

They both fell silent, each waiting for the other to do something. It was moments like this when Ellie had no clue what the shorter girl was thinking, if they were just joking around or if they were actually having a disagreement. It was the kind of tension that had surrounded them since their kiss, and it was infuriating.

Ellie looked at Dina, their eyes meeting in a tension-filled glance. But she could never look deep into those brown pools for long, and after a brief moment she turned back towards her horse to grab the map.

“Listen, let’s just keep looking, okay? I’m sure there’s some more stuff out-”

But Dina wasn’t listening, and when Ellie turned around, she was halfway up the rusted ladder on the side of the building.

Ellie hesitated for a moment, not sure whether she should follow the girl into that building she just  _ knew  _ would get one or both of them hurt or killed, or just decide to stick by the horses, trusting that Dina could handle herself regardless of what was in that creepy ass excuse for a shop.

But the latter didn’t seem like an option.

_ Fuck it _ .

Ellie raced up the ladder as if her life depended on it, her hands gripping the rough rungs one after the other, but when she got to the roof, her friend was nowhere to be seen.   
  
“Dina?” she called through the collapsed part of the roof, but yet there was no response. On one hand, she couldn’t hear any obvious sounds of any infected, but the lack of Dina’s voice still worried her to no end.

She could see that the collapsed part of the roof sloped violently downward into some knocked-over bookcases, with various hardcovers littering the hardwood floor. The rest of the room, unlit by the opening, was dark, and even with her flashlight Ellie couldn’t see where in the damn hell Dina was among all the leftover junk that no one bothered to take.

Ellie called out to the girl again, with still no response, but with the squinting of her eyes she could make out a still figure in the back of the store, downed and unconscious.

“Shit shit  _ shit.” _

That’s when, without thinking twice, she took a step forward, and the ceiling cracked under her. She quickly lost her footing and before she knew it, she tumbled down the opening in the roof before her back hit the pile of books and all of the air left her lungs. It was a hefty fall, maybe ten feet or so, but after remembering why she was down there in the first place she quickly recovered.

Ellie grabbed for her flashlight without any luck, got up, and brushed herself off, ignoring the pain in her back and beginning to make her way to the back of the room where she saw the younger girl. Her attempts to call out for Dina were met with nothing but silence. 

She approached slowly, her arms out in front of her, making sure she didn’t run into anything in the dark and that there weren’t any infected lurking around the hundred-year-old antiques before she finally reached down.

But the arm she was touching was cold and hard, almost like plastic.

And that’s when the head fell off.

“BOO!”

Ellie fell over in shock, with a sudden beam of light shown in her face. When she looked back down at the figure, she realized her mistake.

_ A fucking mannequin. _

She looked up at the person who held that familiar voice; a voice she would know anywhere.

“What the  _ fuck,  _ Dina?!”

Dina turned the flashlight out of Ellie’s eyes to reveal her pretty much dying from laughter. She was fine, without even a scratch.

“You totally should’ve seen your face!”

Ellie got up off the ground for the second time that day, too shocked and annoyed by the situation to even respond. She stormed off back to the pile of books in an attempt to find her flashlight, and Dina non-hesitantly followed.

Ellie knew it was a joke. She knew that this was the playful banter and stupid pranks that they had engaged in together before all this tension began to build. It was a fun thing, but eventually something had to snap.

“See? I told you this place wasn’t that ba-”   
  
“Dude, it  _ could’ve  _ been that bad!”

Ellie turned around sharply and looked Dina dead in the eye, her own filled more with concern and confusion than anger. The shorter girl was taken aback, never having seen a rise out of Ellie this abrupt before. Neither of them knew what to say, and so Dina asked.

“What’s your problem?”

The taller girl scoffed, “What’s  _ my  _ problem?”

“Yes,  _ dude _ . You’ve been all weird for weeks!”

“ _ I’ve  _ been weird?! At least I don’t drag girls to random parties every night just to leave them hanging and make them awkwardly stand in the corner!”

Dina crossed her arms, “I’ve been flirting with you  _ every time,  _ you dumbass! You’re just too blind to see it!”

Now it was Ellie who asked.

“What?”

Dina rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms and sticking her hands in her pockets. The heat of the conversation began to even out a bit.   
  


“I don’t know, I thought the kiss a while ago made everything pretty obvious.”

Ellie just stared, frozen in place.

“And all those times I’ve ‘dragged’ you to come with me…” for the first time in the conversation, she hesitated, “I was hoping you would make a move one of those nights, okay?”

The words stalled, and Ellie took a step forward apologetically, “Dina, I-”

“I thought you felt the same way, as stupid as that sounds,” she mocked herself, “But it’s fine. I won’t bring it up again, alright?”

Dina went to turn away when she felt Ellie’s soft hand on her wrist pulling her back. Their eyes met again, and unlike the gaze they held earlier today, this one was understanding, loving, and Ellie couldn’t bring herself to look away.

“I do feel that way,” she corrected, “We never talked about it- the kiss, I mean- and I just wasn’t really sure if that’s what you wanted.”

Dina grabbed the taller girl’s hand, and whispered in the smallest voice, 

“Then let’s talk about it.”

Ellie shook her head, letting go of her hands and lightly taking the shorter girl’s face in her palms.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Then she closed the gap between them, and when their lips met for the second time they could feel any tension that was left melt away, almost as if it had never been there in the first place. Fire ran through Ellie’s veins, igniting a spark she had only felt once before with Dina, and the other girl was just as submissive to the feeling.

Dina’s hands made their way to the back of the taller girl’s neck, deepening the kiss. She had kissed lots of people before, but way the softness of Ellie’s lips felt against her own and the taste of lingering whiskey didn’t compare to any other feeling in her life, other than maybe a handful of things she could imagine in that moment, all having to do with Ellie.

Breaking the kiss for air was painful, almost as if it were more important than breathing. They leaned their foreheads against each other, each one of them trying to catch their breath.

“Okay, but we definitely have to talk about  _ that _ .”

Ellie laughed before leaning in again to leave a brief kiss on the shorter girl’s lips, then pulling back and taking her hands in her own.

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thought I'd write a little positivity among the homophobia on twitter right now. I'm still really excited for the game, by the way, and I hope ya'll are still looking forward to it, too! It's really a shame what's going on at Naughty Dog, and they can all really use our support right now.
> 
> Make sure to follow me, @dilliebar , on Tumblr for more fanfic + memes!


End file.
